


Suga (Oh honey honey)

by eijirou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Its christmas and semi is gay, M/M, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9003196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eijirou/pseuds/eijirou
Summary: It’s not that Semi didn’t like parties or going out. It’s that he didn’t like Tendou’s parties. So naturally you can guess where Semi was spending his christmas. Cue Semi trying to avoid his crush and his meddling teammates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu secret santa present for tumblr user officialshirabu!!
> 
> Unbetad !!
> 
> minor edits: 09/2017 (like spelling lol)

It’s not that Semi didn’t like parties or going out. It’s that he didn’t like Tendou’s parties. They were always wild things where places were trashed, dignity was lost and someone would no doubt wake up in the bathtub wondering where their shirt was. So naturally you can guess where Semi was spending his christmas. Not that he didn’t try and get out of it, boy did he try but arguing with Tendou was tedious and far too repetitive. In the end he caved and said he would go because “You have to go to make it up to me Semisemi, friends aren’t supposed to let friends get very drunk and rant to random people about how awful the naruto ending was!” Which, after several outfit changes, lead to where he was now.

 

The door to the apartment was held open by a tall stack of textbooks which seemed kind of pointless to Semi considering there were people hanging out in the doorway anyway. As expected the place was overflowing with people only half of whom he knew. He weaved in and out of the crowds to make his way to the kitchen since that's where you would usually find Ushijima.

 

Ushijima didn’t drink but it was a given that he would attend considering it was also his apartment. This meant he was often Semi’s rock during things like these. Especially if Semi got really drunk. Ushijima was the friend that yes would let you rant about your embarrassing crush on a certain setter but would make sure no one else heard while he got you a glass of water. 

 

Usually he hovered around the kitchen since that’s where the food was as well as being less packed than the rest of the place. Semi hopped up onto the counter next to Ushijima, who was currently working his way through a bowl of crisps. He offered it towards Semi who gratefully took a handful.

“I didn’t think you would come,”

 

“Well, you know Tendou...plus it’s always fun to see the team get wasted and make bad life decisions.”

 

Ushijima gave him a confused look.

 

“Blackmail material”

 

Ushijima nodded, although Semi knew their captain didn’t care much about that sort of thing. Instead of explaining, he asked how he was spending the rest of the holidays. It was peaceful for a while as they discussed their plans. From the kitchen the thumping music felt more like standing outside a concert than on the dancefloor of a club. That was until Tendou burst in looking for more to drink. He was clearly well on his way to getting wasted and Semi was ready to recorded any stupid stunt he's most definitely going to pull tonight.

 

“Hey guys!! Why are you in here? Party’s going great!”

 

Ushijima just continued nibbling on the snacks and Tendou nodded as he grabbed a couple of bottles to take through to the other room. How that was an acceptable answer to Tendou was something Semi will never know. Tendou stumbled slightly on the way out before pausing in the doorway. 

“Semi? You coming?”

 

“Wha- Why would I?”

 

Tendou waved one of the bottles in his general direction as if Semi should know why.

 

“We all know what you’re reeeeaally here for and now y-you’re hiding in the kitchen!” Tendou slurred.

 

He sighed, and followed Tendou out the kitchen, it was useless arguing with him even more so when he was drunk.

 

In his hurry to make it to the kitchen, he had failed to notice the many decorations strewn about the apartment. There was a christmas tree in the corner which looked as though it had been knocked over at least once especially considering all the decorations that surrounded the floor. There was some tinsel on the floor which Semi presumed was once on the wall but he couldn’t be sure considering it was Tendou hosting. Tendou whisked him around the room introducing him to people and telling him names he would no doubt forget while Semi downed his drink. They passed the Karasuno captain as well as the shorty who was yelling about something or other - probaby volleyball - and Semi lead Tendou in the opposite direction.

 

After a couple hours, he wasn’t sure how, he had managed to lose Tendou. Especially since he had downed multiple drinks after nearly running into a certain setter. He couldn’t tell if getting away from Tendou was a blessing or a curse. On the one hand there was significantly less screaming in his ear on the other hand he was toeing the line between tipsy and pretty drunk and couldn’t find anyone he knew. In the end he decided it was best to simply head back to the kitchen. 

 

Honestly everything would have turned out fine. He would have made it back to the kitchen, talked to Ushijima, ate some snacks before calling it quits and going home. It was a solid plan and he had done it before. What he hadn’t counted on however, was Shirabu appearing out of nowhere and bumping into him at the same time as one Sugawara Koushi walked past. He had been not so subtly avoiding his crush the whole night, just in case, only for this to happen.

 

There was just something about Suga. He couldn’t tell if it was his mischief hidden under a layer of overwhelming kindness or the way he seemed to know all your secrets just by looking at you. Either way it didn’t matter as he currently fell into his arms. He heard Tendou cackling nearby and suddenly it occurred to him that this was planned from the beginning, probably before he even arrived.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Semi stood up straight trying his hardest to maintain a calm expression. From the look he got from Shirabu it was not working. 

 

“I-I’m fine, yeah, good” 

 

Suga smiled and Semi looked away before freezing. Suga’s smile faltered slightly and then followed Semi’s gaze.

 

“Oh,” Suga said, “Mistletoe.”

 

He looked from Suga’s face to the mistletoe and back again and decided that perhaps this wasn’t the worst thing that could have happened to him. He felt his blush heat up his face as Suga leaned towards him and paused close to his lips. From this distance Semi could see the faint blush dusting his cheeks. 

 

“Can I?” Suga asked. Semi just nodded and leaned into the kiss. He expected it to be a short kiss but apparently Suga had other ideas. He brought his hands to Semi’s cheeks and tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Semi lightly placed his hands on Suga’s hips rubbing slow circles. Suga pulled away and Semi had to hold back a whine. 

“Do..Do you want to..?”

“Ushijima owes me a favour. We can go to his room? ‘S quieter”

 

Semi heard Tendou wolf whistle as they headed into Ushijima’s room and made a note to post one of his many embarrassing videos to the group chat. They kissed for a while lying on the bed, neither of them wanting to take it further.

 

“Hey...this is really nice and... I really like you, but it's getting late, could we... erm...stop?” he whispered

 

“Yeah, don't worry Suga... Are you staying over? Or we could call a taxi?”

 

“Will they mind?”

 

Semi just shrugged, or well as much as one can when they are lying on their side. Suga seemed fine with this and started fixing the blankets. Semi rolled over and Suga wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer before falling asleep.

 

***

 

Later, Semi awoke to his phone being spammed with notifications. He groaned and opened the chat to see a string of photos all of his embarrassed face while talking to Suga. He was going to kill Tendou.


End file.
